Another Year, Another Fundraiser
by Special Agent Caitlin DiNozzo
Summary: The Annual JAG Fundraiser. I don’t know if there really is one, but it seemed like a good idea. Harriet's in charge, so you know it'll be interesting.
1. This Year's Fundraiser Is

**Another Year, Another Fundraiser**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…Though I'd take Harm off their hands any day of the week.

Summary: The Annual JAG Fundraiser. (I don't know if there really is one, but it seemed like a good idea.) The story is set in season 8, I think, except that Lt. Singer isn't at the Seahawk.

Chapter One: This Year's Fundraiser Is…

1249 ZULU

MAY 6, 2003

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Hold the elevator!"

Sarah Mackenzie reached out and caught the elevator door just before it closed. Her partner squeezed his tall frame through the opening and pressed the '_close doors_' button.

"Morning, Mac," he said, smiling.

"Morning, Harm." She returned the smile. "You're on time. What's the occasion?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "I didn't want to miss the big meeting."

The doors opened on their floor, and they stepped into the office. They headed to Harm's office first.

"Ah, the fundraiser meeting." Mac leaned against the doorframe. "I wonder what Harriet has come up with this year."

Harm dropped his briefcase and cover on his desk, then followed Mac to her office. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it's sure to be interesting."

Mac set her briefcase on her desk, and she and Harm headed to the conference room. They were a few minutes early, so they were able to get seats at the table, but soon there was standing-room only as the room filled with JAG employees.

"Good morning, everyone," Admiral Chegwidden greeted them. "As I'm sure you're aware, it's almost time for the annual JAG fundraiser. Since Lieutenant Sims is the event coordinator, I'll turn the floor over to her. Lieutenant?"

Harriet stepped up to the head of the table. "I spent a lot of time working on this year's fundraiser, and I hope you all like what I've come up with. This year's fundraiser is…." She paused for dramatic effect, and smiled. "A talent show!"

A few half-hearted cheers went up around the room, and Harriet laughed. "It'll be fun, I promise. It's for a good cause, and I think we'll all have a good time. All talents are welcome, and anyone who wants to sign up should see me sometime this week. The event is scheduled for Saturday, May 31st." She nodded to the Admiral, a signal that she was finished.

"That'll be all, everyone," he announced. "Dismissed."

Getting to her feet, Mac turned to Harm with an eyebrow raised. "Talent show?"

He smiled. "I think it'll be a blast, Mac."

She shook her head with a laugh. "Whatever you say, Harm. Whatever you say."


	2. I'll Think About It

Author's Note: I know I mentioned that Lt. Singer is still at JAG, but I forgot to mention that so is Gunny, (I love his friendship/rivalry with Tiner), and Petty Officer Coates is there, too, (I think she is the coolest character). Makes no sense, I know, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and I still want Harm. Oh, wait, I DO own one of them. Lt. JG Krista Hart is a creation all my own. She's a new JAG lawyer.

Chapter Two: I'll Think About It

2122 ZULU

MAY 9, 2003

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Who's signed up so far?" Bud asked.

Harriet consulted her list. "Let's see. The Admiral…Gunny and Tiner…Lieutenant Singer…"

Bud's jaw dropped. "Lieutenant Singer? Seriously?"

His wife nodded. "She signed up Wednesday morning."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Bud told her to go on.

"Petty Officer Coates…Commander Turner…and Lieutenant JG Hart. Oh, and you, of course."

Once again his jaw dropped. "Me?"

Harriet smiled. "Yes, you." She checked the list again. "I had been hoping Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie would sign up, but no luck."

"I might be able to help you with that," Bud said, and leaned down to whisper his plan in her ear.

"That just might work," she said a minute later, a huge grin on her face.

------------

2138 ZULU

MAC'S OFFICE

"Enter," Mac called out when someone knocked on her office door.

"Hope I'm not bothering you, Colonel," Bud said as he entered.

She closed the file she had been reading and smiled. "Not at all, Bud. What's up?" She gestured for him to sit.

"It's this talent show, ma'am. Harriet is so excited about it, but the sign-ups don't seem to be going that well. There's only eight people signed up—technically only seven because Gunny and Tiner are working together—"

Mac held up her hand and he fell silent. "I think I know where this is going, Bud. You're trying to get me to sign up, aren't you?"

A guilty blush swept over him. "Um, yes, ma'am. It would mean so much to Harriet. And of course, having such a distinguished officer in the show would definitely sell more tickets…"

Sighing, Mac folded her hands in front of her. "All right, tell you what. I'll think about it, and let you know by the end of the day."

Bud smiled as he stood up. "Thank you, Colonel. Thank you." He thanked her three more times before he left her office.

Mac leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. What could she possibly do in a talent show?

------------

2138 ZULU

HARM'S OFFICE

"Commander?"

Harm looked up and saw Harriet standing in the doorway. "Harriet! Come on in."

Closing the door behind her, she approached his desk. "Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the talent show."

He sighed, then smiled. "Sure, Harriet. Have a seat."

"Sign-ups haven't been going as well as I'd hoped."

"How can I help you with that?"

Harriet looked at him hopefully. "I thought maybe, if you signed up, it might inspire others to do the same."

Harm laughed. "Me? Inspire others?"

"You're pretty popular around here, sir."

He thought for a minute. "You really think that putting _my_ name on your sign-up sheet will generate participation? Seriously?"

Harriet nodded. "I really do, sir."

"I'll think about it," Harm promised. "I'll let you know today."

A huge smile on her face, Harriet got to her feet. "Thank you so much, Commander."

------------

2157 ZULU

MAC'S OFFICE

"Hey, Mac?" Harm barged into her officer later that day.

"Don't you knock?" she asked, but she was smiling.

Dropping into a chair across from her, he picked up a wadded-up paper ball from the desk and tossed it from hand to hand. "Um, about the talent show."

"Yeah?"

"Harriet came to see me. Apparently, participation has been…less than stellar."

"I know," Mac said. "Bud came to see me, too."

"I was thinking I might as well sign up," Harm told her. "Help Harriet out, ya know?"

Mac nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good, because I was wondering…" Harm hesitated, then continued. "Do you want to do something together?"

"You and me?" Mac asked skeptically. "Be in the talent show together?"

"It's not _that_ crazy, you know!" Harm replied indignantly. "I happen to have a pretty good voice…I thought maybe we could sing a duet." He knew she probably wouldn't agree, but he had to try.

Mac raised an eyebrow at him. "A duet? Seriously?" The more she thought about it, though, the less crazy is seemed.

"Seriously."

She shrugged. "Okay."

Harm blinked. "Okay?"

Mac nodded. "Okay. As long as we don't sing something _too _corny."

"We won't, I promise." Harm got to his feet, but a little bit awkwardly. "I'll go put our names on the sign-up sheet." He tripped over his feet on the way to the door, but managed to leave the room in one piece.

Puzzled by his weird behavior, Mac finally shrugged. It certainly wasn't the first time Harmon Rabb, Jr. had confused her.


	3. So, This Is It?

Disclaimer: They're still not mine. "Opposites Attract" belongs to Paula Abdul, "Islands in the Stream" belongs to Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton, and the unnamed Rascal Flatts song belongs to the band.

Chapter Three: So, This Is It?

0149 ZULU

MAY 16, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

It had been a long week for Mac. She had lost a case—to Harm, no less—and was dangerously close to losing another. (To Sturgis this time.) Loren Singer was her second chair, and the overzealous lieutenant was driving her insane.

As a result, Mac was spending her Friday night closed up in her apartment, surrounded by files and reference books. She was determined to save her case, even if it took the whole weekend to do it.

She was coming back from the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee when her laptop chimed. Settling herself in the middle of her bed—her desk wasn't big enough for all of the paperwork and books—she picked up the computer. The AIM icon was blinking, and she clicked on it.

FROM: FlyingSquid

TO: ColonelNinjaGirl

"Opposites Attract"

Mac rolled her eyes, and sent off a quick response.

NOT NOW.

Then she felt bad. She and Harm had been going back and forth all week with songs for their duet. They couldn't seem to agree on anything. Now that she read the message a second time, she laughed. Leave it to Harm to suggest an 80s pop song…one with an animated cat in the music video, even! Smiling, she typed a new message.

FROM: ColonelNinjaGirl

TO: FlyingSquid

Sorry for the snappish reply. But no, I don't DO Paula Abdul. This case is going to keep me occupied all weekend, so we'll talk on Monday, okay?

Mac tried to get back to work, but the computer chimed again a minute later. Sighing, she opened the instant message.

FROM: FlyingSquid

TO: ColonelNinjaGirl

Sounds great. 'Night, Ninja Girl.

She couldn't help but smile as she quickly responded.

'Night, Flyboy.

Then she picked up a file and went back to work.

------------

1437 ZULU

MAY 20, 2003

JAG COURTOOM

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

An Article 32 hearing. Mac and Harm were prosecuting, (Harm was second chair), and Bud and Loren were defending. Bud was giving his closing statement when Harm gently nudged Mac and slid a file folder toward her. Glancing at the judge, she opened it and read the note inside.

_How about that old Kenny Rogers/Dolly Parton song? What was it called again?_

Mac shot Harm a Look. True, they _still_ hadn't chosen a song, but come on! They were in _court_, for heaven's sake! Fortunately, the case was almost over—Bud was almost finished—but Mac didn't want the embarrassment of being caught passing notes about a _talent show_. Flipping the folder shut, she shoved it back toward Harm and turned her attention to Bud.

When court recessed for lunch, Mac hurried from the courtroom ahead of Harm. He caught up with her in the bullpen, and touched her arm.

"Hey," he said softly, careful not to attract the attention of those around them. "What's wrong?"

"In here." Mac led the way to her office and shut the door behind them.

"What's with the Marine death glare?" Harm asked, dropping into a chair.

"We were in _court_, Harm!" she exclaimed, almost slamming her briefcase on the desk. "And you're passing notes about a talent show?"

"Relax, Mac," he said, trying to calm her. "It was closing arguments, and we have the case locked up anyway."

"Still…"

Harm pulled the note from his pocket. "What _is_ the name of that song, anyway?"

Mac sat down behind her desk with a sigh. "'Islands in the Stream'. Harm, we are _not_ singing that cheeseball song."

He shrugged. "All right. Do you have any new ideas?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nope. Nothing." Another sigh. "Well, we have 51 minutes until we have to be back in court. Want to go grab some lunch?"

He agreed, and they headed downstairs to the parking lot. Climbing into Harm's Corvette, they headed to a nearby health food restaurant. The radio was tuned to a country station, and a Rascal Flatts song began to play.

"How about this song?" Mac asked a minute or so into it. "It's not a duet, but we could make it one."

"Hmm." Harm listened for a little bit. "This is a great song." After listening to the rest of it, he turned to his partner. "So, this is it?"

Mac smiled. "This is it."


	4. We'll Get This, I Promise

Author's Note: Kudos to Trinitystargazer3, Knight of Caeli, Bookworm0485, and JHsoccerchick for guessing the right song. Our favorite couple is going to sing "Bless the Broken Road". The first time I heard that song it was done as a duet (Carrie Underwood and Rascal Flatts during the American Idol finale) and I thought of Harm and Mac immediately.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. "Bless the Broken Road" belongs to Rascal Flatts.

Chapter Four: We'll Get This, I Promise

2018 ZULU

MAY 23, 2003

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Harm?" Mac knocked softly on his open office door.

Looking up from his computer screen, he smiled. "Come on in."

She returned his smile as she slipped into a chair across from him. "Are you busy?"

Harm shook his head. "Nope." Closing the computer program, he turned his full attention to her. "What's up?"

"Well, the talent show is a week away, and we've barely practiced."

"I know," he said apologetically. "I've been really swamped with the Gibson court martial. But now that it's over, I can concentrate on the show."

"Great. You want to come over for dinner tonight? We can rehearse afterwards."

He nodded. "Sure, Mac, sounds great. But why don't you come over to my place? I'll make my special meatless meatloaf."

Mac made a face, and Harm laughed.

"Just kidding! I'll make something you like, I promise."

"All right. I'm trusting you, Flyboy" She got up to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back to him. "What time should I come over?"

"19:30?"

She nodded. "All right, see you then."

------------

0532 ZULU

MAY 25, 2003

HARM'S APARTMENT

2812 M STREET, APT. 4

WASHINGTON, D.C.

"_You've been there_—"

Mac reached over and paused the CD player. "Harm, that's my line."

"Huh?" Crossing the room to the bookshelf, Harm pulled out the lyric sheet from "Bless the Broken Road." He had highlighted his lines on it, and he studied them again now. "You're right…Oops."

Sighing, Mac pressed the 'stop' button and turned to her partner. "Harm, we've been working on this for almost a week now. You _still_ don't know your part?"

Harm tossed the lyric sheet on the coffee table. "Yes, I do! But it's after midnight and I'm _tired_. Can't we stop for the night?"

The truth was, they were _both_ exhausted. They had been rehearsing almost non-stop since Friday night. They definitely sounded good together, but each was still nervous about performing in front of everyone from JAG. As a result, they were practically making themselves sick by practicing until all hours.

Mac stood up and stretched. "Yeah, sure. Should we get together again tomorrow?"

Harm shook his head. "Why don't we take a day off? We can rehearse again Monday after work."

"But—"

"No 'buts', Marine." He helped Mac into her coat, and handed her keys to her. "We've been working non-stop; our voices need a break. Relax. Read a book. Take one of those bubble baths you like so much."

Mac swatted his arm, but she was laughing as she headed for the door.

"Whatever you do," Harm continued, "_relax_. That's an order."

She raised an eyebrow. "An order? Um, last time I checked _I_ was the senior officer."

"Yeah, yeah." Stepping up in front of her, Harm put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "We'll get this, I promise. We've pretty much got it down already; now all we need to do is fine-tune it." He pulled her to him in the quickest of hugs, before letting go and opening the door. "So I'll see you Monday morning, okay?"

Mac blinked; the hug—brief as it had been—had surprised her. "Um, yeah, sure. See you Monday."

------------

When she was gone, Harm closed the door behind her and leaned against it. It was getting harder and harder to stay professional around Mac. Not that they couldn't tease each other and joke around; that hadn't changed. But over the last few months, he was slowly becoming aware that he wanted more than just a friendship with Mac. It wouldn't be the first time it had come up, of course, but this time he was sure that this was what he wanted. The problem was, he wasn't sure how to tell her. He had been able to hide his feelings well enough while he figured it out, until this damn talent show.

Never in a million years had he expected her to say yes to a duet. It was just an idea that came to him, and he thought he'd ask. He'd been so flustered when she accepted, he had tripped over his own feet! And now, they were singing a song about two people who were destined to be together…It seemed almost like fate to him, the way the song had come on the radio that night. Now if he could just tell Mac how he felt…

Locking the door, Harm cut the lights and headed to his bedroom. That was a problem that would have to wait until morning.


	5. I Didn't Know You Were Coming!

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said this would be up within a week, and that was three weeks ago. But I got caught up in statistics homework, a juvenile law midterm, and my little sister's cheerleading showcase (where I'm an assistant coach). So I haven't had time to write this until now…Sorry! I hope this was worth the wait.

Chapter Five: I Didn't Know You Were Coming

0447 ZULU

MAY 31, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

THE WASHINGTON, APT. 201

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

_"God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you"_

As the music trailed off, Mac turned to Harm. "Well? Do you think we're ready?"

"I think we're _more_ than ready," he replied with a nod. "We've been practicing for almost two weeks, and I think we sound great. We're gonna knock 'em dead tomorrow night."

"You got your dress whites back from the cleaners, right?" Mac asked. She hadn't forgotten about the uniform incident right before Bud and Harriet's wedding.

"_Yes, _Mac, I got my dress whites back." He hadn't forgotten, either.

"We'll meet at my apartment at 1830," she continued. "So we can ride to the hotel together." The fundraiser was being held at the George Washington University Lisner Auditorium in D.C. They were supposed to be there by 7pm, and the show would start at 7:30.

"Right." Checking his watch, Harm got to his feet. "It's almost midnight; I'd better get going."

Mac jumped up. "Wait! I want to get your opinion on something." Heading for her bedroom, she called back over her shoulder, "Be right back!"

Curious, Harm sat back down and took a sip from the cup of coffee on the end table. A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Mac walked slowly into the room.

Harm's jaw dropped. Mac was wearing a satin gown the color of red apples. It was sleeveless, with beading along the scoop neck and a floor-length skirt. He figured she was wearing heels, because she looked even taller than normal.

"What do you think?" she asked self-consciously.

He blinked. "I think…you look gorgeous, Mac."

She raised an eyebrow as one hand came to rest on her hip. "Really? It's okay for tomorrow night?"

Harm nodded. "I think it's perfect."

Mac looked as if she still didn't believe him. "If you're sure…"

Laughing, Harm stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "You're beautiful and you know it, MacKenzie."

She blushed. "Thanks, Harm." Looking up into his eyes, she was lost for a moment in a sea of aquamarine. She held his gaze for a few long seconds before she took a step toward her bedroom. "Um, I'm just gonna go change…"

Harm almost laughed as the door shut behind his partner. A flustered Sarah MacKenzie was a rare sight. It was funny to see how uncomfortable he could make her, just by telling her she was beautiful. It was moments like these that gave him hope that someday, Mac would be his.

------------

2330 ZULU

MAY 31, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

At exactly 1830, Harm knocked on the door of Mac's apartment. He had a surprise with him, and he couldn't wait to see Mac's reaction. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

"Hey, Harm," Mac greeted him, still fastening her earrings. "I'm almost—" She trailed off as she noticed who was standing beside Harm. "Chloe!"

"Hey, Mac." Smiling, she stepped forward to give her big sister a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said, holding the door open so they could enter the apartment. Hurrying across the room, she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"I flew in this morning," Chloe told her. "I told Harm not to tell you; I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled at the Commander, and he winked at her. "I'm here for the weekend, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay!" Mac picked up the hanging bag that contained her dress—she was wearing her dress uniform, since it was a military function—and the smaller bag that held shoes, make-up, and jewelry. "You're always welcome, you know that."

Harm took the hanging bag from her. "Ready, Ninja Girl?"

She nodded. "Let's go."


	6. Welcome to the JAG Talent Show!

Author's Note: You might notice that I changed the venue for the talent show. I realized when I was writing this chapter that ballrooms, even if they put up a stage in one, don't have dressing rooms and full backstage areas. Since both of those areas play a part in this chapter, I had to move the event to an auditorium.

Chapter Six: Welcome to the JAG Talent Show!

0030 ZULU

JUNE 1, 2003

LISNER AUDITORIUM

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY

WASHINGTON D.C.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the JAG Talent Show!" As the event coordinator, Harriet was the emcee of the evening.

Applause went up around the room. Seating had been first-come, first-serve, and there were very few empty seats. The seats at the edge of the first few rows were reserved for the show's participants, so that they could move backstage without too much trouble. Mac, Harm, and Chloe had been lucky enough to get seats in the front row, beside Bud and his brother Mikey.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Harriet continued. "Thanks to ticket sales and your generous donations, we've raised quite a bit of money for the Navy-Marine Corps Relief Society." More applause. "Without further ado, I present our first performer:Admiral A.J. Chegwidden!"

As Harriet moved behind the curtain, A.J. stepped onto the stage. Mac's mouth dropped open—as did many others around the room—as they took in the image of the Admiral dressed in full Shakespearean costume.

"To be, or not to be--that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep--

No more--and by a sleep to say we end…"

It was undoubtedly Meredith Cavanaugh's influence that caused the Admiral to choose Hamlet's soliloquy. (That's what happens when your girlfriend is a literature professor!) A.J. never missed a beat throughout the entire speech, and took a bow to rousing applause.

"Well done, Admiral!" Harriet said, as she returned to the microphone at center stage. "Our next performers are Petty Officer Jason Tiner and Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez!"

Gunny and Tiner performed a Three Stooges-inspired fencing routine that had the audience in stitches. They spent more time tripping over their swords—and each other—than they did actually _fencing_, but that was the point, really. When one of them would land on their six, the other would offer him a hand…and end up yanked down, himself! Finally, Tiner managed to stay on his feet long enough to spear Gunny and win the match…Only to do a victory dance that caused him to trip and fall on his own sword! It was hilarious, and everyone _loved _it.

As soon as they left the stage, Harriet was at the microphone again. "Now, for our first female performer of the evening…Lieutenant Loren Singer!"

The crowd—anyone who knew the Lieutenant, at least—was in for the shock of their life. Loren stepped onto the stage in an elegant pink-and-white ball gown, accompanied by a handsome man in a tux that nobody recognized. They stood center stage for a moment, and then classical music began to play. The couple began a very complicated Waltz, impressing (and stunning) the audience.

"Wow," Mac whispered in Harm's ear. "Loren Singer can ballroom dance?"

"Who woulda thought?" he whispered back with a smile.

As the music began to wind down, the mysterious dance partner dipped Loren back in a gravity-defying final pose. The applause was thunderous as the Lieutenant smiled and gave a quick curtsy before leaving the stage.

"Did she just curtsy?" Bud asked.

Mac nodded. "She did."

On stage, Harriet announced the next performer: Commander Sturgis Turner. He came out pushing a small cart, containing an array of items, including fruits, vegetables, and…bowling pins???

"Oh boy," Harm muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"What?" Mac whispered.

"I haven't seen him do this since the Academy," was all Harm could say before Sturgis began his performance.

Without a word, Sturgis took three eggs from the cart…and began to juggle them! After a moment, he switched to oranges, then to potatoes. Next he juggled some cantaloupes, and then he picked up the bowling pins. One by one he tossed them into the air, and was soon juggling four of them! When he was finished, he stepped in front of the cart and took a bow. The audience was on its feet!

"Wow," was all Mac could say.

"Well done, Commander!" Harriet praised as she took the microphone. "Our next performer is a newcomer to JAG Headquarters: Petty Officer Jennifer Coates!"

Jen stepped onto the stage, and smiled shyly at the audience. A few seconds later, the music for Vanessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day" began to play.

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said _

_Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_…"

"I love this song," Chloe whispered to Mac.

"She's really good," Mac whispered back.

"J_ust a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky_."

When Jen finished, she looked slightly startled by how loud the applause was. She blushed a bright red as she bent in a quick bow before leaving the stage.

Harriet stood before the microphone with a huge smile on her face. "I present our next performer: Lieutenant Bud Roberts!"

Bud gave a little wave to everyone, then sat down at the shiny white grand piano. With a nervous glance around the room, he began to play a classical piece.

"I didn't know Bud played the piano," Harm whispered to Mikey.

"He's new to it, sir," he replied. "Harriet's parents bought them a piano for the new house, and Bud was bored, stuck in the house during rehab. So he took some lessons, and found out that he's actually pretty good at it."

"He sounds great," Mac said softly.

When Bud was finished, applause erupted throughout the room. Harm through in a loud whistle for good measure, causing Bud to turn red and Mac and Chloe to giggle. Bud took a bow, and then returned to his seat.

As Harriet started to announce the next performer, Mac turned to Harm. "I'd better go get ready. There's only three more acts before we go on." Her dress, shoes, and everything else were already in the dressing room.

Harm nodded. "Go ahead. I'll meet you back there in a few minutes." Since he was already wearing his dress whites, he was ready to perform.

"Can I help?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Mac answered. "Come on."

Backstage, Mac changed into her red dress and a pair of matching ankle-strap heels. There wasn't a whole lot she could do with her hair, since it was so short, but Chloe helped her pin the left side back with a couple of rhinestone clips. She was already wearing make-up, but she added some red lipstick for a little glamour.

When Harm joined them a few minutes later, all he could do was stare at Mac.

"What?" she said self-consciously, reached up to smooth her hair.

"Nothing," he answered. "Just…wow."

Chloe giggled, and Mac blushed as red as her dress.

"Are you ready?" Harm asked.

Instead of answering, Mac gestured for him to come closer, and he did as he was told. Mac straightened his ribbons, and wiped a smudge from his gold wings. "There. Much better."

"I'm going to go back to my seat," Chloe told them. "I don't want to miss your entrance."

"All right," Mac said. "See you when it's over."

The three of them left the dressing room together. Chloe hurried back into the auditorium, and Harm and Mac entered a door marked 'BACKSTAGE—AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.' Onstage, they could hear Lieutenant JG Krista Hart tap dancing. Looking around for Harriet, they found her across the room, flipping through some pages on a clipboard.

"Oh good, you're ready," she said when she saw them. "You're up next, after Krista. Commander, you're left wing, and Colonel, you're right wing."

The day before, each act in the show had met with Harriet, to discuss the technicalities of their performances. Some people—Harm and Mac, for example—needed to provide her with a CD of their music, and decide where to have their microphone stands set up. Harriet hadn't really expected them to remember things like mic stand placement, so she had made a list of who enters from which wing, and things like that.

Krista's dance routine was coming to a close, so Harriet wished the pair luck and hurried out onto the stage. Before moving to their separate wings, Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked him.

"You're not scared, are you, Ninja Girl?" he replied.

Mac started to shake her head, then nodded sheepishly. "A little, Flyboy," she admitted.

"You'll be great," he assured her, drawing her into a hug. Krista came backstage then, and they quickly separated as they heard Harriet begin their introduction.

"Thanks, Harm," Mac said. Then she gave him a little shove. "Now get over there before you miss your cue!"


	7. We Said It Was Perfect, Right?

Disclaimer: "Bless the Broken Road"—as I said a few chapters ago—belongs to Rascal Flatts. I forgot to post a disclaimer in the last chapter for "Ordinary Day", so here it is: it's not mine, it belongs to Vanessa Carlton.

Author's Note: Okay, I realized two HUGE mistakes of mine when I was writing this: 1) Season 8 took place in 2002-2003, but all of the dates I used were 2006…Oops! I'm in the process of fixing it. 2) "Bless the Broken Road" was released in 2004…So it didn't even exist in season 8…but oh, well. Too late now. As far as the lyrics go, I put Harm's lines in regular text, Mac's in italics, and their shared lines in bold. It was the only way I could think of to differentiate them. I hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: We Said It Was Perfect, Right?

0127 ZULU

JUNE 1, 2003

LISNER AUDITORIUM

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY

WASHINGTON D.C.

"And now," Harriet said into the microphone, "Our next performers: Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie!"

As Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road" began to play, Harm and Mac stepped out from behind the curtain and up to their microphone stands. As she looked out at all of the people filling the auditorium, Mac's stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies—with gigantic wings—were fluttering around. Scared as she was, she couldn't help but smile when Harm began to sing.

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love

Along the broken road."

Mac took a deep breath when she realized that the next line was hers.

_" But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

_This much I know is true_

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you…"**

As the chorus ended, Harm and Mac slipped their mics from the stands. When they began to sing the second verse, they slowly moved toward each other until they were standing together at center stage.

"I think about the years I spent

J**ust passing through**

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

_But you just smile and take my hand…"_

Harm reached over and took Mac's hand in his.

_"You've been there, you understand_

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

_This much I know is true_

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**And now I'm just rollin' home**

**Into my lover's arms**

This much I know is true

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you…"**

Harm and Mac turned and looked into each other's eyes. Harm momentarily lost himself in her deep brown eyes, while she—once again—nearly drowned in a sea of aquamarine. They recovered just in time to sing the last lines.

"**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you."**

The audience was on their feet as they erupted in the loudest burst of applause all evening. Harm and Mac barely heard it, though—they were too busy staring at each other. It wasn't until the Admiral let out a loud whistle—yes, the _Admiral_—that they came out of it and turned back to face the audience. After a quick bow, they hurried backstage. Mac almost ran right into Commander Alan Mattoni, who was performing next.

"Sorry, Commander," she said quickly. Without waiting for a reply, she rushed past him and out the door to the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Mattoni asked Harm.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Wishing the other man luck with his act—he was playing the violin—Harm headed out into the hall. He didn't see Mac anywhere, but he guessed she was in the dressing room.

He was right.

"Go away, Harm," was her response to his knock.

Of course, he didn't listen. (When did he ever?) Turning the knob, he pushed open the door to find Mac sitting at the make-up table, furiously wiping off the red lipstick with a tissue. "Mac, what's wrong?"

Tossing the smeared tissue onto the table, she reached up and pulled one of the rhinestone clips from her hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it our song?" he pressed. "Because I thought it went great."

"It wasn't the song." Mac still wasn't looking at him. "Well, I mean, it _was_, but it's got nothing to do with the way we sang it."

Harm pulled a chair up next to hers, and turned her to face him. "Mac. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Remember when we first heard the song?" she asked. "We said it was perfect, right?"

Harm nodded. "Right."

"The thing is…" Mac sighed. "It _was_ perfect, and not just because it made a great duet. That song is perfect for _us_."

"I know."

She looked at him in surprise. "You know?"

Harm nodded. "I do. I've thought the same thing since the first time I heard it." He paused, then continued. "How many failed relationships have we had since we met?"

Mac thought for a minute. "Well, I've had two: Mic and Dalton."

"Right. And I've had…" He stopped, as if counting in his head. "Three: Annie, Jordan, and Renée. During those relationships, where did we always turn when things got hard?"

"Each other."

"And when the relationships ended?"

Mac smiled. "Each other."

"Things always feel right when I'm with you, Sarah," Harm told her, returning her smile. "Even when we fight, I love being with you."

Mac shivered at the use of her given name. She always loved the way it sounded when Harm said it. "I feel the same way. No matter how bad things got, you could always make it better."

Harm reached over and took her hand. "We were meant to be together, Sarah." He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Tears welled up in Mac's eyes as she nodded. "I love you, too."

They stood, and Harm took Mac in his arms. She looked up at him, and he lowered his lips to hers. They'd barely begun to kiss when the dressing room door flew open.

"Mac, you were awe—" Chloe stopped in her tracks as Harm and Mac broke apart, embarrassed. "Uh, I'll meet you out there. Sorry."

When the door had shut behind her, Harm and Mac started to laugh. Then she reached for the hanger that held her dress uniform.

"We should get back to the fundraiser. I'll meet you out there after I change."

"Wait." He took the hanger from her, and hung it back up. "Why change? You look amazing in that dress."

Mac blushed, but she nodded. "All right. Give me a second." After applying some rose-colored lipstick—the red was just for the stage—she replaced the clips in her hair and took Harm's hand. "Let's go."


	8. I Have a Surprise for Everyone

Author's Note: I am so sorry that this took so long. I had a horrible case of writer's block, and couldn't figure out where to go from the last chapter. Then the awards idea popped into my head and I went from there. I hope it was worth the wait, and I promise that the next (and final, I think) chapter will be up in no more than two weeks.

Disclaimer: The regular JAG characters still don't belong to me, but Staff Sergeant Nicholas is mine.

Chapter Eight: I Have a Surprise for Everyone

0149 ZULU

JUNE 1, 2003

LISNER AUDITORIUM

GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY

WASHINGTON, D.C.

Harm and Mac slid into their seats as Staff Sergeant Alexander Nicholas began his parallel bars routine. Mac rested her hand on the armrest between them, and Harm laid his hand over hers. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Chloe, who looked up at her sister, wide-eyed. Mac just blushed, and gestured for her to pay attention to the Staff Sergeant's routine.

When he was finished a few moments later, Harriet returned to the stage.

"Well done, Staff Sergeant Nicholas!" she said over the applause. When it died down, she went on. "That was our final act of the evening. I want to thank everyone for their participation. I know a lot of work went into each and every performance. And now I have a surprise for everyone."

A murmur went up around the room. As Harriet waited for it to die down, she surveyed the room, and her eyes grew wide as her gaze settled on Mac and Harm. Mac noticed Harriet staring at their hands, and she slid hers free and laid it in her lap, embarrassed.

When Harm felt her hand slip away, he looked at her. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Harriet's staring at us," Mac whispered back.

"So?" Harm reached over and reclaimed her hand, holding it in both of his. "I don't know about you, but I've been waiting seven years for this. I don't intend to hide it…us…for another seven." He flashed her his best Flyboy smile, and she relaxed.

_Where was I?_ Harriet thought, as she looked out around the now-silent room. _Oh, right, the surprise._ "This was originally intended to be a performance, not a contest. However, as I've watched everyone prepare for it over the past three weeks, I decided that their hard work deserved some notice."

Chloe leaned toward Mac and Harm. "I'll be right back," she whispered. Mac nodded, and her sister hurried from the room.

"After sharing my feelings with Admiral Chegwidden, we've agreed that 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prizes be awarded, along with two Honorable Mentions. Chloe?"

Much to Mac's surprise, Chloe came out onto the stage, pushing a cart. It had previously contained Sturgis' juggling props, but now held five small trophies. Once the cart was in place, Chloe stepped behind it, beaming, and waited for Harriet to continue.

"I needed impartial judges to help me choose the winners, and Commander Helfman and Admiral Morris were kind enough to help me out."

A round of applause went up as the judges stood and nodded to the audience.

Harriet smiled as she announced that the first award given out would be one of the Honorable Mentions. "And the winner, for his wonderful monologue, Admiral Chegwidden!"

Amidst rousing applause, the Admiral stepped onstage and crossed to where Chloe was holding his trophy. Taking it from her with his left hand, he smiled and raised his right up in a salute. Caught off-guard, Chloe stared at him for a split-second before snapping to attention and returning the gesture. (Thank goodness she had paid close attention when Mac saluted her superiors!) Then the Admiral nodded his thanks to the audience and returned to his seat.

"The second Honorable Mention," Harriet continued, "for a beautiful vocal performance, goes to Petty Officer Second Class Coates!"

Jen was blushing as red as Mac's dress as she climbed the steps to the stage. Accepting her trophy from Chloe, she followed Admiral Chegwidden's lead and snapped a salute. Chloe did the same, and then Jen left the stage (still blushing).

"Our third place winners, for their hilarious fencing routine, Petty Officer First Class Tiner and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez!"

Gunny and Tiner each fought to be the first one on the stage. The audience laughed as they jostled each other on their way up the steps and across the stage. Chloe reached underneath the cart and produced a second 3rd place trophy—since there were a few partnered routines, Harriet made sure to get two of each trophy, just in case—and handed them to the men. When they saluted Chloe, they did it in perfect unison.

"Taking home the 2nd place trophy, for her beautiful and stunning Waltz, Lieutenant Singer!"

Loren—who had changed from her ball gown back into her dress uniform—tried to hold her normal stoic manner as she ascended the stage, but she couldn't help but look pleased. As she accepted her trophy from Chloe, she glanced at Harriet, as if to say _Am I really expected to salute this child? _Harriet shot a Look in her direction, and Lieutenant Singer gave a quick salute before heading back to her seat.

Harriet's expression returned to a smile as she turned back to the audience. "And now, for the last award of the evening, the 1st place trophy."

A slight murmur went around the room as people whispered their predictions to each other. Harriet cleared her throat softly into the microphone, and the commotion ceased. "I know you're all anxious to hear who won, so…For their amazing duet, Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie!"

Harm and Mac turned to each other, stunned, as loud applause rang out around them. As they got to their feet, Harm released Mac's hand, but he placed his on the small of her back—as he had done so many times before that it was almost an unconscious act—and guided her up the steps and across the stage. Chloe looked as if she might burst from excitement as she handed them their trophies, and had to take a deep breath before she could compose herself enough to come to attention and return the salutes that Mac and Harm offered.

Once they were back in their seats, Harriet addressed the audience. "And that concludes our JAG Talent Show. I want to thank you all so much for being here tonight. And a big thanks to our performers, without whom we wouldn't have a show. Good night everyone!"

Harm and Mac joined in the applause, and then hurried back onto the stage.

"Chloe!" Mac exclaimed, as her little sister practically threw herself at her. "How did you end up in the show?"

"Lieutenant Sims asked me to do it," Chloe answered. "It was so awesome."

"It was only decided yesterday afternoon that there would be awards," Harriet explained as she joined them. "I was going to hand out the trophies myself, until I saw Chloe here tonight. I caught her as she was coming out of your dressing room and asked her help out." She put her arm around Chloe and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm glad you had fun."

"It was awesome!" Chloe said again. "I can't believe the Admiral saluted me!"

"That _was_ pretty cool," Harm agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Harriet looked out at the auditorium. Though a lot of the people had left, most of the JAG office was still mingling around in front of the stage. Harriet hurried over to them and brought Admiral Chegwidden, Lieutenant Singer, Petty Officers Tiner and Coates, and Gunny back up onstage.

"What is it?" Loren asked testily, when they were gathered with Harm, Mac, and Chloe.

Harriet ignored her tone. "I needed to ask you to bring your trophies to the office on Monday. I've arranged for them to be engraved, and you'll have them back before the workday is over."

Everyone agreed, and started to leave the stage.

"Wait a minute," Admiral Chegwidden commanded, and they turned to him. "I was going to suggest drinks at McMurphy's, but since we have a child present, I'm thinking coffee at my place would be more appropriate."

"Are you sure, Admiral?" Mac asked uncertainly. "You all can go to McMurphy's if you want."

"Nonsense," he replied. "It's a Saturday night; they're probably overcrowded anyway." He winked in Chloe's direction, and Mac relaxed a little.

"If you're sure…"

"Then it's settled!" he said with a smile. "Coffee at my place. Will I see you all there?"

Everyone in the group nodded in agreement, and the Admiral headed home to start the coffee. Chloe helped Harriet take care of things backstage while Harm and Mac—along with some of the show's other participants—went to the dressing rooms and gathered their things.

"Ready to go?" Mac asked Chloe ten minutes later.

Nodding, Chloe noticed that Harm and Mac were holding hands again. "Um, is there something you guys want to tell me?"


	9. Out With It

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said this would be up in no more than two weeks, and that was about six weeks ago. But I've battled two colds since then, and the start of the new school semester threw me off a little. I think I'm on a bit of a roll with this now, and there shouldn't be much left before the end. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up in a week…two at most.

Chapter Nine: Out With It

0230 ZULU

JUNE 1, 2003

ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S HOME

MCLEAN, VIRGINIA

Harm, Mac, and Chloe were among the last people to arrive at Admiral Chegwidden's house. (Bud, Harriet, and Mikey were the last, five minutes behind them.)

"Commander, Colonel, come on in," the Admiral greeted them at the door. He snapped to attention when Chloe walked in. "Miss Madison."

"At ease, Admiral," she told him, giggling.

With a smile, he gestured for them to follow him to the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee, which he handed to Mac and Harm. Then he pressed a button on the microwave, and his three guests looked at him questioningly.

"Hot chocolate," he explained. "For Chloe."

"Thank you, Admiral," Mac said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Chloe echoed, as he handed her the steaming mug.

The Robertses arrived then, and Admiral Chegwidden went to greet them. Chloe sat down on the couch with a book she had brought, and Harm and Mac circled the room, saying hello to everyone.

"That Waltz was amazing," Mac told Lieutenant Singer.

"Thank you, Colonel," she replied.

"Is your dance partner here?"

Loren shook her head. "No, he had to get home. He teaches a ballroom dance class early tomorrow morning."

Mac looked up then and saw Harriet coming her way. Excusing herself, she left Loren and approached the other Lieutenant. "Hi, Harriet," she greeted her warmly, and braced herself for the questions about herself and Harm.

Surprisingly, the questions didn't come. Not right away, anyway. Harriet and Mac discussed the talent show for a full ten minutes before the Lieutenant began to get fidgety. She kept glancing across the room to where Harm was talking with Sturgis and Bud, and shifting from one foot to the other. When Mac noticed, she surveyed the room to make sure no one was watching, and gently pulled Harriet into the bathroom.

"Out with it," Mac said after she shut the door behind them.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Harriet asked uncertainly.

Mac gave her a knowing look. "You know you wanna ask me about Harm."

The junior officer blushed. "Well, I _was_ wondering…I mean, you were just holding hands, but…"

Smiling, Mac did her best to put her uncomfortable friend at ease. "It's all right, Harriet. Things between Harm and me _have_ changed. We've finally admitted our feelings for each other." She was surprised at how easy that was to say…and then worried maybe she shouldn't have said anything yet. Maybe it was too soon. Then she remembered what Harm had said about not hiding, and relaxed.

Harriet was so excited, she thought she might burst. "I'm so happy for you two!" she gushed, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks," Mac said. "We're pretty happy, too." Her trusty internal clock told her they had been gone for almost ten minutes, and she suggested they return to the party. But as she started to open the door, she stopped with her hand on the knob. When she turned back to Harriet, her tone was serious. "Please don't say anything to anyone yet. You can tell Bud, but only Bud. We still need to talk to the Admiral and figure out things at work. So let's keep it quiet for now, okay?"

Harriet nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks."

------------

"Where should I put her?"

Mac pointed to the couch, and Harm gently laid a sleeping Chloe on it. Draping a blanket over her, he returned to the doorway, where Mac was still standing.

"She's exhausted," Mac said, as her little sister shifted in her sleep.

"Well, a lot went on today," Harm pointed out. "Her flight left pretty early, and she was really eager to surprise you. She was bouncing off the walls at my apartment this afternoon. And of course there was the excitement of the talent show, and the thrill of being the trophy girl…"

Mac looked down at the trophy in her hand, and then gazed around the room. A few seconds later she moved to her bookcase, rearranged a few things, and placed the trophy front-and-center on the middle shelf. "There," she whispered to herself, and went back to Harm.

"So," he said casually, "how did Harriet take the news?"

His partner was so surprised by the question, it took her a moment to answer. "Um, she was happy…How'd you know I told her?"

He laughed. "She couldn't stop smiling all night. I just assumed that's what you two talked about when you disappeared into the bathroom together."

Mac blushed. "I was hoping nobody saw us." She looked up at Harm. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not." Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled Mac close. "I would have announced it to the whole party if I hadn't thought you kick my six." They laughed. "I told you, I don't want to hide." Lowering his head, he captured her lips with his own.

Mac's hands slid up Harm's back until they rested behind his neck, and he tightened his arms around her as they deepened the kiss.

"Don't you two need to, like, _breathe_?"

They broke apart, startled. Chloe had woken up, and was grinning at them like a Cheshire Cat.

"Chloe…" Mac said warningly…even though she was trying not to laugh.

"I know, I know; it's past my bedtime." Getting to her feet, Chloe headed for the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, and turned back to them. "You two behave yourselves out here!" Winking at them, she disappeared into the bedroom.

Harm drew Mac to him again, and she laid her head on his chest.

"My sister's a nut."


	10. I'm Just Worried

Author's Note: I know this one is short, but I wanted to separate it from the final chapter. Which is, incidentally, already written. I just need to type it, so it should be up on Monday morning. Oh, and "Ninja Girl, Jr." was my little sister's idea.

Chapter Ten: I'm Just Worried

2306 ZULU

JUNE 1, 2003

DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

WASHINGTON, D.C.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Mac wrapped her little sister in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, too. But we'll bring you back down for a couple weeks after school gets out. How does that sound?"

Chloe's face lit up. "That sounds great!"

_"Final boarding call for American Airlines Flight 1025. Final boarding call."_

"That's you, kiddo," Mac said, hugging her again. "I love you. Don't forget to call us when you get home."

"I won't. I love you, too." Chloe turned to Harm, and he lifted her off the ground in a big hug. "Bye, Harm."

"Bye, Ninja Girl, Jr.," he replied, setting her back on her feet.

Chloe ran to the gate, and got there just before the flight attendant shut the door. Handing over her boarding pass, Chloe turned and waved one last time before disappearing into the tunnel.

"I hate saying good-bye to her," Mac told Harm sadly, as they turned to leave.

"I know you do," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I know what will make you feel better, though. How about I cook dinner for you?"

"Sure." Mac stopped and turned to him. "But, Harm…"

"I know, I know." He slipped his arm around her again. "No meatloaf."

------------

0103 ZULU

JUNE 2, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

"Are you all right, Mac?" Harm asked her after dinner that night. They had just finished the dishes, and were going to watch a movie. "You hardly touched your vegetarian lasagna."

"I'm fine," she assured him as they sat down on the sofa. "I'm just worried."

"About what? Chloe? She already called to let us know she got home okay."

Mac shook her head. "Not Chloe. The Admiral."

Harm put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Ah, I see."

With a sigh, she laid her head on his chest. "What if he splits us up?"

"As much as I don't want it to happen, it's a very real possibility. But it wouldn't matter. Even if we couldn't be partners anymore, it doesn't change our relationship. We can still be together outside of work. And we'll still see each other around the office; it's not like JAG Ops is huge or anything."

Mac smiled in spite of herself, but there were tears in her eyes as she said, "What if one of us has to transfer out?"

Even though Harm couldn't see it, he heard the change in her voice and knew she was on the verge of tears. Squeezing her hand, he replied, "I'll resign my commission."

Sitting up straight, Mac turned to him. "You can't! You love JAG!"

"I love you more," he told her sincerely, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Harm…"

"I do," he insisted, as he wiped away an escaping tear with his thumb. "JAG is just a job. You're my life."

Now she was about to cry for a completely different reason! Taking his hand, she snuggled up to him again. "I love you, too, Harm. So much."

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll work it out somehow, Sarah, I promise. The Admiral found a way to keep Harriet and Bud in the same office, and I'm sure he'll find a way for us to do the same." Determined to take her mind off it, he smiled. "Now, how about that movie?"

Mac got up and wiped away a few tears. "Pick anything you want." She gestured to the DVD rack. "Oh, but the DVD player in here is broken; we'll have to watch it in the bedroom."

Harm got up and scanned the titles. Picking one, he turned to her with a sly smile. "You don't have to fake a broken DVD player to get me in your bedroom, Mac."

"Harm!" she exclaimed, swatting his arm. As they headed for the bedroom, she took the movie from him. "_Top Gun_? We've seen this a hundred times."

"You said I could pick anything."

Mac inserted the disc into the player and turned on the television. "This is true."

"And you know you can't get enough of Tom Cruise in dress whites," he went on, as he stretched out on the bed.

Lying down beside him, she leaned close to his ear. "Actually, I've never been able to get enough of _you_ in dress whites." She gave him a long, passionate kiss, pulling away before things got out of hand, and they settled down to watch the movie.


	11. Took Them Long Enough

Author's Note: So, so, _so_ sorry that this took so much longer than anticipated. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, before finally deciding to post the original version. Plus, I was on spring break last week, and since the only place I can get online is at school, I had to wait until today. But here's the end!

Chapter Eleven: Took Them Long Enough

1310 ZULU

JUNE 2, 2003

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Hurry, Harm!" Mac practically _ran_ to the elevators, several steps ahead of her partner.

"Jeez, Mac," he muttered as he caught up with her. "We're not _that_ late."

Frustrated, Mac stabbed the button for the second floor. She and Harm had fallen asleep during the movie. She hadn't set her alarm clock, and as a result they woke up late. Even though they took separate cars, they reached the JAG parking lot at the same time, and now they were hurrying to get to their offices before the Admiral noticed they were late.

As the doors opened on their floor, Mac forced herself not to run ahead of Harm. Walking into the bullpen, they felt the eyes of everyone else on them, and suddenly realized how it must look: arriving late, together, and looking slightly rumpled because they had gotten dressed so fast.

"Um, let's meet in the Admiral's office in ten," Mac suggested softly.

"Sounds great," Harm whispered back.

They split up, each going to their own office. Mac had just opened her briefcase when someone knocked on her door. "Enter."

Harriet came in, and shut the door behind her. Watching as Mac straightened her uniform and attempted to fix some smudged eyeliner, she couldn't help but say," Long night, ma'am?"

Mac looked at her. "We fell asleep watching a _movie_, Harriet."

"Right." She nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck with the Admiral. You and the Commander _are_ going to speak with him this morning, aren't you?"

"In seven minutes," Mac confirmed.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine."

They talked for a few more minutes, during which Mac gave her trophy to Harriet for engraving. When it was time to meet Harm, the Lieutenant wished her luck again, and then watched as Mac headed for Admiral Chegwidden's office. (She looked as if she were on her way to a funeral.)

"Is he free, Tiner?" Harm asked.

"Let me check, sir." Tiner picked up the phone and called the inner office. "Admiral, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are here to see you." He listened for a moment, and hung up. "Go on in."

Taking a deep breath, Harm followed Mac into their CO's office. Admiral Chegwidden was reading a file, and didn't look up right away as they stood at attention before him.

"At ease," he said finally, putting down the papers. Removing his glasses, he folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir—" Mac began.

"You see, it's—" Harm said at the same time.

Looking at each other, they tried again.

"The thing is—"

"Sir, we—"

They were beginning to get frustrated, so the Admiral held up his hands. "Hold it. Sit down." They sat. "Does this have anything to do with the change in the…er…_status_

of your relationship?"

The two glanced at each other in surprise.

"Well, yes, Admiral," Harm admitted.

"How did you know, sir?" Mac asked.

"I'm not blind, Colonel," he replied. "I saw the difference in your behavior at my home the other night."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. They weren't aware that they had been acting any differently than normal.

As if he could read their minds, the Admiral said, "It was nothing obvious, really. Just little things I noticed that were different. And then you show up here together this morning…_late_…"

Mac blushed. "Sir, we didn't…"

"I don't want to know," her boss cut her off quickly. "Mainly, it was the hand-holding at the talent show that gave you away."

More blushing.

"So…" Harm said slowly. "What are you going to do with us?"

"What do you think I should do, Commander?"

Harm looked at his partner and then back at his commanding officer. "Well, for now I don't think you should do anything. Mac is the best partner I've ever had in JAG, and I'd hate to lose the professional rhythm we've honed over the years. I know you can't allow us to stay together if we were to…get married…"

Mac smiled—without even realizing it—at the thought of marrying Harm.

"But I think we should cross that bridge when we come to it," Admiral Chegwidden cut in. (Both Harm and Mac noticed that he said _when_, not _if_, and it made them smile.) "For the time being, I agree with you. We'll leave things as they are for now. But hear this: I don't want to see any unprofessional behavior in this building. Understood?"

"Aye aye, sir," Harm and Mac replied in unison.

"Dismissed."

Admiral Chegwidden watched his people leave, and he smiled to himself. "Took them long enough."


	12. Don't Sneak Up On Me Like That!

Author's Note: So, okay, I was going to just end it with the last chapter. They were together, they were happy. But I forgot to change the story status to "complete"…Turned out to be a good thing because I was rereading the story recently and got inspired. This is the first chapter of an epilogue of sorts.

Chapter Twelve: Don't Sneak Up On Me Like That!

2215 ZULU

AUGUST 8, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

Harm cradled the cordless phone between his ear and shoulder as he stirred the pot of pasta sauce. "It should be ready by the time you two get here."

"Sounds great," Mac told him. "We'll see you in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Great. Love you, Sarah." Harm couldn't help but smile as he said it.

"Love you, too."

Hanging up the phone, Harm turned off the burner under the sauce and prepared to drain the spaghetti noodles. Mac had gone to the airport to pick up Chloe, but Harm had stayed behind to make dinner. He was removing garlic bread from the oven when his cell phone rang.

"Rabb," he answered it, trying to juggle the cell and slice bread at the same time.

It turned out to be his mother. "Hello, Harmon!"

"Hi, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Trish replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Mom."

"And Sarah?"

"She's great, too." He almost dropped the phone as he transferred the sliced bread to a platter. "She's not here, though; she's at the airport."

"The airport? She's not going away, is she?"

Harm shook his head, and then laughed to himself as he realized his mother couldn't see him. "No, Mom, she's picking up her sister. I told you about Chloe, remember?"

"Ah, right. Did you get the package I sent?" his mother inquired.

"Yes, I got it yesterday. Thank you so much for sending it." Just then, Harm heard a key in the front door. "Gotta go, Mom, she's home."

"All right. I love you, Harmon."

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye!"

The door opened just as he slipped the phone into his pocket. Chloe came bounding in, tossed her backpack on the couch, and ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Harm!"

"Hey, you!" He gave her a big hug, and the gestured to the dining room table. "Dinner's ready. You hungry?"

"Starving," she replied. "I'll go wash up."

Mac appeared in the kitchen as Chloe ran off to the bathroom. "Hey, Harm."

"Hey, yourself." Closing the gap between them, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Dinner smells great."

"Thanks."

Mac unbuttoned her jacket. "I'm gonna go change." She had gone to the airport straight from work, and was still in her uniform. "I'll be right back."

When he heard the bedroom door shut, Harm picked up his jacket from a chair and reached into the pocket. With a smile, he pulled out the object his mother had sent: the engagement ring Harmon Sr. had given her so many years before. The diamond sparkled as he held it up to the light.

"Ahem."

Harm jumped, dropping the ring in the process. Scrambling to pick it up, he glared at Chloe. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he hissed, glancing around quickly to make sure the bedroom door was still shut. (It was.)

Chloe rushed across the room. "Is that an engagement ring?" she whispered excitedly.

Nodding, Harm replaced it inside its velvet box and stuck it back in his jacket. "My mom sent it."

"So when are you going to propose?"

"Soon. I—"

The sound of the bedroom door stopped him mid-sentence. Quickly, he moved to the counter and picked up the plate of garlic bread. He set it down on the table and smiled. "Everybody ready for dinner?"

------------

0330 ZULU

"Miss Scarlet, in the Ball Room, with the Wrench."

"I think you're wrong," Harm told Chloe, as she reached for the "Confidential" _Clue_ envelope.

"Nuh-uh." Pulling out the cards, she laid them on the table triumphantly. "Ha! I win!"

"Aw, man." Harm closed his _Clue_ notebook. "That's three in a row."

"And I think it's time for bed," Mac declared. "It's 2233 and it's been a long day."

"Okay." Chloe surprised her by not putting up a fight. "I'll go change."

She disappeared into the guest room, and Mac put the game away. Then Harm shrugged on his jacket. Though he had spent many nights—most nights—at Mac's apartment over the past three months, he had decided he would stay at his loft during Chloe's visit. They thought it might be weird for her if he stayed over.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked him when she returned.

"Home," Harm answered.

"Home?" She looked surprised. "You're not staying?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other. It hadn't occurred to them that Chloe would expect him to stay.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it," Harm told Chloe.

"We didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Mac added.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her big sister. "Mac, I'm fifteen." She turned to Harm. "Stay. You know you want to."

Again, the adults shared a look, and Harm shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do." She hugged them both good-night, and headed for her bedroom. She shut the door, and then opened it again. "Just keep it down, okay?"

When she shut the door the second time, she left two very red-faced people staring at each other in disbelief.


	13. Is That What I Think It Is?

Author's Note #1: I accidentally messed up in the last chapter: August 10th would have been a Sunday, and I had Mac picking Chloe up from the airport after work. So I went back and changed it to August 8th, making this chapter take place 3 days later.

Author's Note #2: I'm hoping Harm kept his Lexus after he finished building his Vette. If not…oh well. Author's Privilege.

Chapter 13: Is That What I Think It Is?

2036 ZULU

AUGUST 11, 2003

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Commander?"

Looking up from his paperwork, Harm saw Bud standing in the doorway. "Have a seat, Bud."

Closing the door behind him, Bud took one of the chairs across from the desk. "You needed to see me?"

Harm nodded. "I need your help with something." Reaching into a drawer, he produced the navy blue velvet box that held his mother's ring.

Bud's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is, sir?"

"Yep." Harm handed he box to his friend.

Opening it, he asked, "When are you going to propose?"

"Tonight, I hope." Pointing at Bud, Harm went on. "That's where you come in."

"Me, sir?"

Again, Harm nodded. "Could you ask Mac's sister to baby-sit tonight? Maybe take Harriet out to dinner or something? I need to get Chloe out of the apartment for a few hours."

"Sure." Bud handed the box back. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great." Harm tucked the ring away in his briefcase. "I'm going to make dinner for Mac, and then ask her during dessert."

"Sounds great, sir." Bud got to his feet. "I'll go talk to Harriet right now."

"Thanks, Bud."

"You're welcome." He headed for the door, then turned back to the Commander. "Good luck, sir."

------------

0149 ZULU

AUGUST 12, 2003

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, D.C.

"Dinner was wonderful, Harm," Mac said later that evening.

"Thanks, Sarah." Picking up their empty plates, he headed to the kitchen. Checking the clock on the wall, he knew the next phase of his plan was about to go into action.

Harm had driven Chloe to the Robertses' at six-thirty. On the way, he told her of his plans for the evening, and asked for her help. (Of course she agreed instantly.) At precisely ten minutes to nine, Chloe was supposed to call and ask Mac to look for something in her bedroom. This would give Harm a chance to slip the ring onto Mac's plate.

He was just taking the cheesecake from the refrigerator when Mac's cell phone rang. _Right on time_, he thought.

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie," Mac said. "Hi, Chloe. Is everything all right?...Your lip gloss? All right, I'll go check." Turning to Harm, she told him she'd be right back.

When he was sure she was gone, Harm quickly placed a slice of cheese-cake on each of their plates. Then he reached into the drawer where he had hidden the ring and set the velvet box on Mac's plate. He had just put the plates on the table when he heard her returning.

"Sorry, honey. Maybe it'll turn up in the car or something…Okay, call us if you need anything else…Love you. Bye." Mac clicked her phone shut and sat down. "Chloe lost her…"

Harm smiled as Mac's voice trailed off. _She had noticed the box._

"Harm, is this what I think it is?"

Nodding, he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Sarah, you know I love you with all my heart. I have since I first laid eyes on you in that rose garden. There's no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Still holding her hand, he knelt before her and retrieved the box from her plate. Opening it, he looked into her eyes. "Sarah MacKenzie, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to Mac's eyes as she nodded. "Of course! Harm, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Harm slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, pulling her to him. They were mid-kiss when the phone rang again; it was Bud, calling to tell them that he and Harriet were home.

------------

0229 ZULU

ROBERTS RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

Chloe and Harriet gathered in the foyer, eagerly awaiting Harm and Mac's arrival. They were dying to know how everything had gone. Bud was in the den, reading a _Star Trek_ novel; he wanted to hear the news just as badly, but he didn't feel the need to pounce on them in the doorway. As soon as they heard Harm's Lexus in the drive, they flung the front door open.

"What a welcome!" Mac said, laughing, as she and Harm made their way up the front walk. "How was your dinner, Harriet?"

"Forget _my_ dinner!," her friend replied. "How was yours?"

Harm had been holding Mac's left hand, and now he raised it so Chloe and Harriet could see the ring.

"Oh, Mac, it's beautiful!" Harriet gushed, hugging her.

"I knew she'd say yes!" Chloe jumped up and down excitedly.

Mac looked surprised. "You knew about this?"

Her sister nodded. "Since I got here."

"Congratulations, you two," Bud said, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, congrats." Chloe hugged Harm and Mac, and then looked at them hopefully. "Can I be in the wedding?"

They laughed.

"We've only been engaged for 32 minutes!" Mac pointed out. "I haven't even thought about that yet." Chloe's face fell, and her big sister put an arm around her. "Of course you can be in the wedding."

"Awesome!"


End file.
